In The Shadow, In The Light
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Kind of an AU, but an intriguing possibility. What does it REALLY mean to be the consort of the Maoh?


_**In The Shadow, In The Light**_

By Yanagi-sen

KKM songfic

Usual disclaimers and all that jazz… song is by Enigma.

Warnings: spoilers only if you haven't watched the series, canon shounen ai, AU – but an interesting possibility

It took time, to get over the shock. His Maou, was a boy. He didn't care that he was male… only that he was a child. Not only that, but a foreigner as well. A foreign boy who had manifested no mazoku magic before arriving, who had no real knowledge of their language or customs, couldn't read their script… was in effect totally ignorant of what it meant to BE mazoku. This… CHILD… had arrived and proceeded to turn their world upside down.

Not only that… but he'd had the audacity to propose. Wolfram didn't really care that this… boy… hadn't known what he was doing. A custom was a custom and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yes, it had taken time. Time for Wolf to see the strength hidden inside, not just from the first Maou, but Yuuri's own strength. Time to see how his compassion and what had seemed like weakness for the humans… how it could change people. Somewhere in their travels, he'd come to see Yuuri as less of a burden, less of a placeholder… but a King. His king. The king who had become engaged to Wolfram by accident, but the blond was not inclined to ever let him go.

_**I promise you, for all my life / I'll be Always on your side / In the shadow, in the light.**_

He watched from the balcony, hidden from view, as Yuuri taught his daughter… THEIR daughter, to play that game he was so fond of. Strange the path his life had taken. He had always figured he would be married off as some political pawn of his mother or uncle. He had reconciled himself to that really. Gwendal was married to his work, Conrad had gone into the military… it was either marriage or priesthood for him. And the priesthood didn't seem to be calling.

Just as well, he didn't think the monks or himself would have survived the experience. He was too important to receive a military appointment, not that his mother would have allowed it anyway, after what had happened to Conrad. He had his empty title, his retainers, his connections… but that would have gotten him nothing really. It was good that Yuuri had come along. Consort to the Maou… just enough authority to get things done, but without all the tedious paperwork. With this particular Maou, it was a rather exciting relationship as well, given how often Yuuri tended to get into trouble.

_**I'll follow you, wherever life goes / But I'll always be aside / In the shadow, in the light.**_

One of his men approached, dispatch in hand. Wolf took it and waved the man away. He gave one last wistful look down at Yuuri and Greta and then backed into the shadows to read the note. The blond frowned, apparently their enemies, un-swayed by Yuuri's message of peace and hope, were determined to make yet another attempt on his betrothed's life.

He glanced out into the courtyard… there was Conrad, as always, watching over his charge. And over there… in the more shadowy corner… yes, Yozak was also in attendance. Good, they could watch over the Maou for a bit.

_**But if we don't understand... / Hell is happy, heaven is sad / And that's the result of our brain... / Insane...**_

His mother would never have understood… then again, maybe she would have. Undoubtedly Raven had performed some of the same duties when she had been Maou. He knew his uncle… he paused to spit to the side quietly… his uncle wouldn't have soiled his lily-white hands doing such deeds, but would have gladly sent Raven in to do them. He checked his clothing and hood one more time. Instead of his normal blue livery, he wore only dusty black, with a special hood that covered his bright hair, and hid his face. A couple of his men accompanied him, dressed similarly.

Once he'd become the Maou's consort, Gwendal had quietly taken him aside, and spelled out exactly what kinds of duties he would have to perform. If he hadn't been willing or able to do them… he was strongly advised to break the engagement, or find someone who could stand in for these jobs. Intrigued, he had agreed and while Yuuri was away; was quietly, but quickly trained. He was sure his mother knew nothing, at least, nothing officially. She'd never spoken of it in any case. Conrad probably knew, but likewise said nothing. Gunter had slipped him a few books… anatomy, poisons and antidotes, useful spells… enough so that Wolfram knew that the mage had been informed.

The Maou's consort was more than just a marriage partner. Whenever possible, he or she was also their bodyguard, useful when they were with the Maou at all hours. But more than just being a bodyguard… the consort was often also an assassin.

It made perfect sense to Wolfram. There were things the Maou could not, for political reasons, do for themselves. Likewise there were times when everyone needed someone to watch their back, inspite of the awesome power of the Maou. As an assassin he was simply acting out his role as Yuuri's bodyguard… except that he struck first.

Yuuri of course, would never understand, and certainly never condone such actions. But it was necessary. Before, when Yuuri had been kidnapped, Wolf hadn't been fully trained and had been respecting what he knew would have been his Maou's wishes. But after… no, he was NEVER going to allow such things to happen again. Not if he had warning. Not if he could help it. He would strike first, strike fast… and protect his Maou.

_**Caravan of life / By day and by night**_

Wolfram watched as one of the men who accompanied him lifted the body into the wagon. Another of his men, dressed as a common carter, had been waiting. The two of them would take the body away to be examined, along with the deceased's belongings; they may yet provide some information. Then the enemy's body would be quietly disposed off… or maybe if they could find out who sent him, shipped back in pieces. That might provide a bit of a deterrent… he'd have to mention it to Gwendal.

A quiet murmur from his other attendant brought his attention back to the here-and-now. He nodded and they faded back into the darkness of the back alleys. It would take the better part of an hour to get back to the hidden gate they used to get out of and back into the palace. It was getting late; he didn't want Yuuri to wonder TOO much about where he'd been. He'd left a vague message about meeting a friend for dinner, but didn't want to let Yuuri think about it too long.

_**Every tile's a part of life / If it's shadow, or if it's light**_

He washed quickly, thankful that they hadn't had to use knives this night. Blood was fairly easy to wash off, but the smell tended to linger. He changed quickly and his man took the clothes away to be tended to. Rank did have its privileges after all. His retainer would also make a preliminary report to Gwendal tonight, he would make a full report tomorrow… while Yuuri was being tutored by Gunter.

He rushed through the halls, hoping he hadn't missed anything important. He tapped quietly on the door and a young girl's voice bid him enter. Wolf smiled as he walked into Greta's room. "I hope I didn't miss story time?"

Yuuri looked up from where he was sitting against the headboard, their daughter cuddled up next to him. "You're just in time, I was about to start."

Smiling, he took his place on Greta's other side and listened as Yuuri read to her. It was a strange story, one from his homeland, about a girl who came down from the sky and how a fisherman stole her cloak or something like that. He had such odd tales from his land, but Greta seemed to enjoy them. After the story was over, they tucked her in, and left quietly.

_**I promise you, even when the tide is high / I'll be always on your side / In the shadow, in the light**_

Wolfram watched as Yuuri got ready for bed and then climbed in. He was always so careful not to touch the blond in bed himself, although he was getting more accustomed to it and would even, sometimes, allow Wolf to cuddle up to his back. At least he didn't complain about sharing the bed anymore.

"how was your dinner?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"it went well." And it had… although dinner had NOT been on the menu.

"and your friend?"

"he had to leave unexpectedly, but that was actually a good thing. I got back in time for Greta's story."

"hmm…" Yuuri yawned and rolled over. "yeah… it means a lot to her… goodnight, Wolf."

Wolf took the chance and slid closer, draping an arm over Yuuri's hip. When the young man didn't protest, he snuggled closer. "g'night, Yuuri." He watched as the Maou's breathing evened out into sleep before sighing contentedly himself. He didn't regret for a moment the life he'd taken that night, not when it meant protecting his betrothed, and their daughter. He'd do anything to protect them, even if that meant never telling them the truth.

Let Yuuri take care of the business in the light… someone had to take care of the things that rustled in the shadows. Hmmm… very poetic, he should make note of that… tomorrow…

Owari

The story Yuuri is reading is one of the traditional Japanese fairytales, the one about the celestial princess that comes down and ends up marrying the fisherman who stole her cloak, etc etc etc… "The Robe of Feathers" is the title given in my Myths and Legends of Japan by F. Hadland Davis. There are several versions of this story and it is the one used as the basis of the manga/anime, Ayashi no Ceres.

AN: Don't ask me where the idea of Wolf as an assassin came from. It just kind of popped into my head as I was starting this one, then I became intrigued with the idea. Might be one I'll have to pursue farther.

AN2: I wrote this waaaaay back in 2007. No idea why I never put it up here, I guess I forgot. Oh well, better late than never, ne? ^__^


End file.
